


Honeymoon

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He woke up to Magnus whispering in his ear, his breath hot against his skin and the feel of Magnus rubbing his hips against his lower back.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any, any, sleepy early morning sex.

He woke up to Magnus whispering in his ear, his breath hot against his skin and the feel of Magnus rubbing his hips against his lower back. He smiled sleepily, but didn't open his eyes as he found Magnus' hand and intertwined their fingers.

"What time is it?"

"Why? Have somewhere more important to be?" Magnus joked, pressing a kiss to Alec's deflect rune. 

Alec shook his head and finally opened his eyes, looking at their hands and the ring on Magnus' left finger. "I'm right where I want to be." He yawned and turned over to face his husband, letting go of Magnus hand to wrap his arm around the other's waist and pull Magnus flush against him, both of them moaning softly.

They kissed, soft and slowly, both of them lazily grinding against one another. Magnus ran one hand through Alec's hair, his makeup was a mess, spots of eye shadow on his cheeks and his hair everywhere, but Alec still thought he looked beautiful and said so, making Magnus huff out a laugh.

"Flattery, darling," Magnus said, yawning and closing his eyes. "Mmm, just like that Alec."

Alec pushed his boxers down and pulled Magnus' bare leg over his own. Neither of them were awake enough to put any effort to actually get off, instead opting to just rock against each other. 

Magnus gripped Alec's hair a little tighter, and smiled. "I love you," He mumbled against his husband's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Alec said, kissing Magnus again. Their hips stopped moving as they continued to kiss, hands moving slowly over each other's body. Maybe they would continue having sex later, but for now, the newlyweds were simply content with just holding each other.


End file.
